


No idiocy allowed

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HinaKumi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Day 2: healing each other's wounds.Takumi takes care of Hinata's injury, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with this one aaaa

 

Takumi frowned, eyebrows drawn together in both worry and disbelief, while his retainer was happily munching on an apple with half his arm still bleeding. Hinata paused in his impromptu snack, glancing at his liege, then grinned sheepishly.

“Uh, I was hungry after that skirmish,” he explained.

“Being hungry is more urgent than taking care of your arm? And that's your dominant arm!” Takumi snapped back.

Hinata had at least the decency to flinch and to look ashamed of what he did. He put down the apple, waved his injured arm around as if he was checking its mobility and the fact that yes, it was pouring blood and that no, it wasn't okay to walk in the camp in this state. Takumi never quite understood how his retainer and friend could withstand so much pain like it was a simple mosquito bite, never complaining, never making a ruckus when being treated; the prince had known countless men who wouldn't stay calm under these circumstances. That didn't mean he wasn't admirative. Even if that probably resulted from Hinata's simple-minded nature. Or something.

“I thought it could wait, since the tent's full of other patients,” Hinata said. “Some of them were really in pain, and since I'm not, well, I decided to eat first.”

That logic had its merit but that still didn't fully satisfy Takumi, who sighed and told Hinata to wait. He didn't let his retainer reply as he exited the mess hall to fetch some bandages and vulneraries. There were some of them lying around in his own quarters, better use them for something useful.

When he came back, Hinata was calmly sitting on a chair, half the apple eaten and abandoned on the table, while he was poking at his injury like some curious animal. Takumi resisted the urge to make another snarky comment.

“If we don't treat that quickly, it might get worse,” he indicated.

He handed out two vulneraries, which Hinata drank the content without protesting. Vulneraries were like the magical solution to everything when they needed to treat whatever injury they sustained during battle; it was very handy but also a bit twisted because they weren't really supposed to rely so much on medicine. Well, magic coming from staves and rods weren't that much better, but at least they knew where the power to close wounds came from. Anyway.

Takumi carefully wiped the blood on Hinata's arm, spotting where the cut was under all the red liquid. It wasn't very large, but deep, explaining why Hinata's arm became a blood fountain.

“You really should be more careful,” Takumi muttered. “One day you're going to get killed.”

“Not going to happen anytime soon,” Hinata assured with a broad smile. “I'm strong!”

Takumi slightly lifted his head to catch sight of Hinata's cheerful expression, which made it quite hard to stay angry with his reckless behavior. Even though it was sometimes improper, this never ending supply of optimism and smiles did have something relaxing to look at, to consider. Hinata had always been there for his liege when he needed him. But being optimistic wasn't a quality that prevailed on the battlefield, despite it being an essential part of everyone's life.

“I know you're strong, you wouldn't be my retainer otherwise,” Takumi replied, applying an ointment on the wound. Hinata grimaced at the stinging. “But ignoring an injury this deep isn't strength, it's stupidity.”

“Ouch Milord, that's harsh!” Hinata whined.

“I call it as I see it.”

The prince then wrapped Hinata's arm in strips of cloth, just a makeshift bandage until a healer could take a look at the nasty injury. He had often done this, he realized; he would find one of his retainers (Hinata) in a bad shape, but they wouldn't go check the extent of their injuries right away, conjuring up some kind of excuse such as 'needing to toughen', 'not as bad as it looked', 'kind of embarrassing for a royal retainer to show up with injuries like that', and so on. Takumi frankly couldn't give two shits about a royal's reputation if it meant that his retainers had to undergo so much pain for unnecessary worrying.

Hinata didn't reply, too focused on the way his liege was handling the strips of cloth, as if mesmerized by the hands that were skilled at hitting a target but clumsy in anything else. Takumi had never been patient enough to craft items, and he much preferred training with a yumi anyway.

And then Hinata took his lord's wrist in his hand, stopping all movement in a stiff silence.

“I won't go anywhere, if that's what you're afraid of, Milord,” he declared, grin still present in both his voice and features.

Physical wounds could always be fixed with the right treatement. Takumi wouldn't allow them to take another dear person away from him.

He nodded, held Hinata's hand in his own and gave a squeeze. Hinata chuckled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Days 3 and 4 are probably going to get published together on day 4, or delayed by a day because uni is a pain. orz


End file.
